


It's Tough to be a God

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel





	It's Tough to be a God

One thing I’ve always been good at is hiding. I learned to quiet my grace to where it’s untraceable a long time ago. I find a new vessel just to make sure. None if the angels can find me. Castiel looked, poor thing. I feel bad for leaving him, but I couldn’t stay. I watched from afar and listened in on the radio on what was going on in heaven.

As soon as I heard Lucifer was cast out by Michael, I cut myself off completely. The news killed me inside

When I was a fledgeling, Lucifer and I were close. We were nearly inseparable. He taught me almost everything I know. He would stick up for me when I got into trouble with Father or Michael. He raised me to be the person I am… Well, was. I’m a God now. 

My new identity is much different than anyone at home would expect. I became a god of my favorite civilization, the Nordics. I didn’t spend all of my time with them though, I traveled around quite a bit. I met new people, but I kept my identity hidden. To them I was Loki or a simple Trickster. 

I met someone. I was with her for a few thousand years. Things changed, I had to go into hiding again. That was the end of that relationship.

After the age of the pagans died down, I started being known as a simple trickster. I served justice to those who deserved it, just deserts perse. Most people confused me with Karma, who is a very nice lady despite what everyone says.

The minute I heard the legendary Winchesters had been born, I became interested. I watched them from afar so I wouldn’t be discovered by my siblings. I did a good job of that. Like I predicted, they wouldn’t ever expect a trickster to really be an archangel. They presumed I was dead, which isn’t that far off. That Gabriel is dead. Gabriel doesn’t exist anymore.

I’m Loki now, and Gabriel is never coming back.


End file.
